


Cause If You Let Me, Here's What I'll Do

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, because harry has been sick, harry is louis' baby, headcanon central, or is it..., teeth numbing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times where Harry is Louis' baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause If You Let Me, Here's What I'll Do

**Author's Note:**

> because poor Harry has been sick, I like to think this is how Louis has always taken care of him ♥

**X Factor**

 

Louis knocked on the bathroom door and got no answer. He placed his ear up against it and heard the faint sounds of coughing.

"Harry, I know you're in there, can you open the door please?"

The coughing stopped and silence followed. Louis sighed, closing his eyes. "Harry...Haz, love--"

Louis stumbled a bit when a sheepish Harry finally opened it. "Hey, Lou,"

Louis pushed him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He gripped Harry's shoulders, searching his eyes. "Don't ‘hey Lou’ me; are you alright?"

He tucked his chin down, frowning at his shoes. "I'm fine, except for the whole getting sick to my stomach," he flicked his eyes up, giving Louis a wavering smile. "What if we bugger it all up?"

Louis cupped a palm around the nape of his neck, resisting the urge to run his fingers through the ringlets that were taunting him...

The boy with the curls.

He had been thinking about him, and his hair and his bright eyed, dimpled smile since the day he ran into him in the bathroom.

Fate.

Louis knew that's what brought them together again and put them in the same band. They instantly bonded at the bungalow and Louis may not have been in love before…but he was certain he loved Harry.

He wanted to kiss him all the time, sure, but he also wanted to protect him. He was the baby of the group after all. And maybe Louis would even be his permanent protector one day. But for now he needed to be strong for him.

"Haz, we are going to go out there and smash it. I want you to say it to me,"

Harry blew out a breath, nodding his head slowly. "We're going to smash it out there."

Louis grinned, subtly moving his hands down to Harry's waist, fitting his fingers along the warm curves of his hips. He sighed inwardly. Harry's baby face and baby fat was surely going to be his demise.

"Right then. And say for some crazy reason it doesn't go our way, we still have our plan, yeah?"

This time, Harry's nod was much more eager. "Course! I definitely want to get a flat together, it'll be so sick."

Louis felt his heart beat faster, searching Harry's eyes. "Can I...is it alright if I kiss you? For good luck and all that,"

They had shared a few silly and innocent drunken snogs at the bungalow and Louis didn't know what Harry thought about it, but he knows that it has been weighing on _his_ mind.

Harry's cheeks flushed but he immediately leaned over, covering Louis’ lips with his own. He finally grabbed onto a handful of curls just to keep him there for a little bit longer. He wanted to take his time and kiss him for hours, learning every sound Harry makes; if he liked his neck nibbled on, what their tongues would feel like wrapped around each other…

But for now he would take this.

He let go a few seconds later, fixing Harry's fringe back in place and giving him one last peck on the cheek. Harry blushed again. Louis tried not to groan.

"Thank you Lou, I'm so bloody nervous. But you made me feel loads better. You're the best." Harry pulled him into a hug, murmuring against his ear.

"I want to make it to the end with you."

There was nothing Louis wanted more, no matter what that end was.

*

**Leeds**

 

"HARREH DANCE WITH ME!!"

Harry stumbled into his chest, giggling into his neck, "I am dancing with you, idiot."

Louis slung his arms around Harry’s shoulders, spinning them around in a very dangerous circle. Their drunk vs sober ratio at the moment was quite high. "Lovely, lovely Hazza. Hey!"

They came to a stop, Harry peeling himself up to give Louis a slow, confused blink. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"M'nottt," he suddenly grabbed Harry's face, knocking their foreheads together. "Listen, I fucking love you so much, wanna kiss you; all the bloody time," he slid his hands down Harry's very long body (when did this happen?) and gripped his bum. "Mmm ,wanna fuck you too, let's do that, yeah."

Louis started to sink his teeth into his neck, jerking Harry closer to him. Harry's eyelids fluttered. "Lou, not here, too many people,”

"These people are drunk, Harold."

Harry shook his head, linking their fingers. "C'mon, c’mon, tent."

They weaved their way back to where they had set up shop for the weekend, somehow managing to pull their rain boots off with success. Louis whipped his shirt off and unzipped the tent, pushing Harry in before him.

Only to have him land hard on the pile of sleeping bags, which provided little cushion for his fall.

"Ahhhh, fuck, my arse!"

Louis crawled on top of him, going for the buttons of Harry's jeans. "I know, love; that's what I'm trying to do,"

Harry groaned, pouting his lips out. "Louuu, it hurts, don’t make fun of me."

Louis slowly tugged his jeans off, smoothing his hands up Harry's thighs before flopping down in his stomach. He tucked his fingers into the waistband of his briefs, sliding his tongue along a creamy thigh.

"Then let me kiss it better"

Harry sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh."

...

The next morning Louis thought massaging deep heat into Harry's sore muscles would help.

It didn't, but it made for some great cheeky radio fun.

“I pulled a muscle in my bum!"

Louis bit back hysterical laughter, smacking Harry on the thigh (which was still sensitive from the night before, gauging Harry's wide eyed reaction.

Louis mouthed ‘I love you’

Harry mouthed it back, touching his Leeds bracelet absently.

*

**Ski trip 2012**

 

Harry was scared to see Louis. That was something he never thought would enter his mind, but he was _angry_ ; had been angry since it all started.

But the fact that Harry was coming home with a bruised up chin because of a PR stunt neither of them wanted to be involved in was too much for Louis to handle.

The house was quiet when he got home. Which meant Louis was stewing, because he usually had music or one of the TVs on.

Harry left his bag in the entry way for now, wandering down the hall to the kitchen. He peered in the doorway, surprised to see Louis standing by the stove, lips pursed in concentration.

"Lou?"

Louis startled, whipping around quickly, hand pressed to his heart. He blinked a few times before rushing over, tenderly cupping his cheeks to examine the damage. He frowned, worry lines replacing the crinkles by his eyes.

He was still the most beautiful person Harry had ever seen.

"Baby--"

"I'm going to be okay, you know how clumsy I am. _Please_. I know you’re mad, but can we just enjoy the fact that I'm home?"

Louis sighed, maneuvering Harry over to a kitchen stool. He pulled the beanie off his head, running his fingers through the rumpled mess of curls.

"I'm still bloody pissed off, but you're here and back where you belong. I'm going to take care of you."

Harry smiled faintly, grabbing one of Louis' hands to kiss the back of it. "You always take care of me, Lou."

"That's cause you'll always be my baby," he nodded behind him, indicating at the stove. "Guess what I made?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "You did?"

Louis leaned in giving him a light kiss. "It's the only thing I ever learned how to make. Figured it would be nice for you to come home to,"

Harry slipped his hands under Louis' jumper, resting them at the small of his back. " _You're_ nice to come home to. The chicken is just a bonus."

Louis bopped a finger on his nose. "Don't forget--"

"The side of homemade mash, I know I know. As if I ever could. Best thing I ever tasted."

Louis rolled his eyes. "You don't have to lie, Harold."

Harry gave him a wide eyed look. "I would never lie about _the meal_."

Louis pat him on the thigh. "Good, because I'll probably still be making it for you when we're old and grey."

...

It was hard, but they made it through until January 2013.

They celebrated with the meal, naturally.

*

**Brazil**

 

Louis fucking hated the pyramid; between Niall’s knees and Harry's back, it was a disaster waiting to happen.

But, the show must go on as they say.

He winced when he climbed on top of Harry, trying to distribute his weight evenly. He gave him a little pinch to get his attention.

"You alright, love?"

"Yeah I'm good, don't worry."

Louis grit his teeth. A classic Harry saying that was absolutely never true. Which he knew wasn't when he saw him struggle to get up after they finished.

Liam was there to check on him, but that didn't help the tug of worry in his stomach.

...

Louis had gotten back to their room first, and sat biting his nails on the edge of the bed waiting for Harry to come back.

He finally heard the key slide in and bounced up to his feet. No he didn't ring his hands. (He might have).

Harry poked his head through the door, dumping a bag on the floor and avoiding Louis' eyes.

Louis stabbed a finger at the accusing bag. "Did you go to the bloody gym!?"

Harry shrugged, drumming his fingers on his chest. "No?"

Louis folded his arms across his chest. "Harry, what did I tell you about over exerting yourself, and don't say your back is fine when I know that's not the case,"

Harry walked over to the bed flopping on his back. Louis didn't miss the wince on his face that came and went. He tilted his head up with an eyebrow raised, "It's serious business when you say call me Harry."

Louis huffed out a breath, climbing onto the bed next to him. "Your well-being _is_ serious business to me, love."

Harry grasped his wrist pulling him closer as he rolled on his side to look at him. "I only went tonight so I could have a bit of a lie in with you tomorrow. I was thinking maybe we could get massages in the room?"

Louis moved a runway curl out of his face, touching his thumb to the side of his lip. "Sure baby, sounds good. But are you _positive_ your back is okay?"

"Well,"

Louis slid a hand down his side, gripping his hip, his eyebrows etched in concern. "Well, what?”

Harry glanced at Louis' mouth thoughtfully. "I've heard that blow jobs are _very_ good for your back pain."

"You've been reading too many modern medicine mags, love," Louis gently pushed him onto his back "But in this case, you're probably right.”

Harry grinned, flopping back onto the pillows with a breathy sigh.

Louis clucked his tongue before leaning down to capture his lips. "Don't be smug, darling."

"M'not, just being your baby."

Louis shook his head, moving leave little kisses along the birds. "Oh, hitting my weak spot there, Styles."

He felt a hand in his hair and stopped to peer up at Harry.

They didn't need to say the words, by now they just knew.

Louis winked and went about massaging him the Tommo way.

...

Though the regular way the next day seemed to work a little bit better

*

**Manchester**

 

“I can see you, you know,”

Louis paused in front of the bathroom door, tracking Harry’s movements as he wrapped his headscarf into his hair.

“See me do what?”

Harry gave him a pointed look, tongue slipping between his lips as he did up the final knot. “Worrying. That’s your worried face.”

He walked in further, tucking his hands into the pockets of Harry’s jeans and leaning his chin up on his shoulder so he could look at them in the mirror. “You said your throat was bothering you. So, I worry. That’s what I do.”

Louis could feel the warmth of Harry’s body through his shirt. He drew his eyes over his face, chewing on his lip. “You look a little clammy as well love, maybe we should –“

Harry pulled his hands out of his pockets, turning around to give Louis a little shake. “Lewisss. Honestly, what are you going to be like when we have kids?”

“Probably just as bad as you, if not worse. I fully admit this.”

Harry smiled into their kiss. “Well, as long as you know.”

Louis pushed him away, tickling his sides. “Hey, no spreading those germs!”

“Little late for that, considering the s-e-x last night,”

Louis pinched the bridge of his nose.

Honestly. They were bickering about having children when Louis had one right in front of him.

And then just like that the brief exasperation died when Harry had a sudden coughing fit; which had Louis soothingly rubbing his back moments later, which also came with the familiar ‘I’ll be fine Lou’ mantra.

…

He wasn’t fine. His fever and throat got progressively worse as the show neared, and had him running off stage to grab water and tea after the first few songs.

Louis managed to hover around him the best he could, giving him reassuring glances that only the two of them knew meant ‘I love you, I’m here for you.’

It wasn’t until Harry missed his last note in Moments that Louis realized just how ill he really was. He could see that Harry was being hard on himself so he quickly signed to him, something they had been doing in concerts for the past few years when they really needed to get their point across.

When they finally had a break during the quick change before the encore, Louis finally got to pull Harry into his arms, while the other boys stood back letting them have a moment alone.

“H, darling, please don’t be hard on yourself, it happens, people get sick.”

Harry nodded, his sweaty hair sticking to Louis’ neck. “I don’t feel good, Lou,”

Louis pulled back, holding him by the shoulders. “That’s okay; the lads will help with your solos, right boys?”

“Yeah bro, we got you.”

Louis gave them a thumbs up and a nod that they should get back out on stage. He turned to Harry, cupping the nape of his neck like he did all those years ago during X Factor. “See? The boys are here for you. _I’m_ here for you. It’s a just a few more songs and then we’ll get you some tea and into bed. I’ll be by your side the whole time, I promise.”

Harry hugged him tightly one last time.

“I want to make it to the end with you.”

 “Always.”

 

 

Harry is Louis’ baby

 

FIN


End file.
